Mr & Mr Uzumaki
by Wolf B
Summary: What would you do if you found out your spouse of 6 years was one of the worlds best assassins. Well asked the Uzumakis because they know all about this little problem. Based on the film Mr. and Mrs. Smith.
1. 1

********

Hey everybody I thinking the other day when I waswatching Mr and Mrs Smith and started thinking I should make a NaruSasu version of it. So here is my new story Mr and Mr Uzumaki. Enjoy! ~Wolf B~

* * *

Sitting there in a calming brown therapeutic room was three people. A blond with whiskered mark cheeks and azure eyes, the other one had midnight black hair and eyes with soft pale skin, and the last was a balding man in his mid-forties who was their therapist."Okay I'll go first." the blond said to the therapist. The therapist nodded his head for the blond to continue talking.

"Let me say we don't need to be here." the blond said to the middle asked man."You see me and my husband Sasuke have been married for about five or six years so this is like a check up for us." the blond said the therapist."Okay on the scale to one to ten how happy of a couple are you two?" the therapist asked the both of them."Well me and Naruto are an eight." Sasuke said to him.

"Okay how often do you have sex?" He asked them. Both of them staring at the therapist Sasuke answered."We haven't been having sex lately until now." The therapist looked at Naruto and saw the blond nodding his head in agreement with his husband.

"Okay now describe to me how you two met." the therapist told them as he lean back in the chair."It was in Colombia." Sasuke replied. " Bogota five or six years ago." Naruto added in.

_Flashback  
five or six years ago_

_The sounds of helicopters and police sirens all around the area. Inside the resort was a blond sitting at the bar drinking shots. Looking around the blond saw a bunch of police officers in resort asking some of the tourists questions. Turning back towards the bar the blond asked the bartender whats going on. "Someone shot through the barracuda. The police are looking for anyone traveling alone."_

_Nodding his head in understandment the blond turned his head and saw a cop staring at him. Walking up to the blond the cop asked "Sir are you alone." Looking at the cop the blond just shrugged his shoulders."Sir are you alone." the cop questioned once again. Walking through the entrances door came a pale skinned man with black eyes and hair. _

_After he came inside a few police officers were following him asking for his passport. __Looking around the pale man saw the blond. Their eyes met. Ocean blue to midnight black. As soon as theirs eyes met one of the police officers started to take the pale skinned man away._

_Seeing this the blond got up and started to walk towards them."Hes with me." the blond told the police officers. Taking hold of the pale man's arm he started pulling him towards the back of the resort to the blond's room. Once inside the blond locked the door. When the door was locked and close the blond and the pale skinned man started lean against it. _

_"Naruto." the blond said_

_"Sasuke." the pale man said._

* * *

**Well everybody that is the start of the story. Theres going to be a lemon in the next chapter. Well review! ~Wolf B~**


	2. 2

**Well hello again here is the next chapter to Mr and Mr Uzumaki. There is a lemon in chapter. Anyway this story is going to be finished in 2 or 3 weeks top. Well Enjoy! ~Wolf B~**

* * *

_Later that night_

_Naruto and Sasuke cling their shot glasses together."To dodging bullets." They both said. Drinking down his shot Sasuke got up and asked Naruto "Do you dance." Naruto followed Sasuke to the dance floor. Sasuke started swaying his hips to the music and also his backside to Naruto's crotch. Naruto leaned down and the turned Sasuke's head gently to his right and placed a kiss on his lips._

_Once the music was they both made their way back to their table. Naruto sat down and after he sat down Sasuke sat on his lap and started grinding his crotch against Naruto's. Their lips met once again except this time with tongues. As soon as started kissing it started rain and pour on them. When they stop their clothes were sticking to their skin._

_"Do you want to go inside and continue." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered at the feeling of hot breath on his ear. Nodding his head to Naruto question he was quickly picked up and carried back inside the resort._

_Once they reached the room Naruto quickly attached his lips to Sasuke's neck and started planeting kisses and love bites down it. Throwing the brunette on the soft off white bed Naruto quickly got on top of him. Removing the brunettes button up shirt he attached his lips to one of the nipples and started rubbing and pinching the other. Doing that made Sasuke arch his body up into Naruto's mouth. Making sure that Sasuke's nipples were nice and hard he continue his journey down the brunettes lean stomach._

_Getting towards the top of Sasuke's dark blue jeans Naruto slowly started unzipping the jeans with his mouth. Once the jeans were off Naruto slid his hand inside the brunettes silk black boxers and started stroking Sasuke's cock. This made Sasuke start thrusting his hips to get the blonds hand to move faster. Taking off Sasuke's boxers Naruto moved his head in between the brunette's legs and took the pale cock between his lips._

_Sasuke let out silent scream as he felt warm and wet heat around the tip of his cock. Naruto held down Sasuke's hips so he wouldn't try to gag him. Bobbing his head up and down the member in his mouth. He stopped at the tip of it and licked at the pre cum dripping down it. He then started grazing teeth against the base to the tip as he started bobbing his head on it._

_Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke let out a scream of Naruto's name and shoot his warm white seed down the blonds throat. Naruto who happily lapped at the now spent member released it from his lips with a wet pop. Leaning back up he planted a kiss to Sasuke's lips to let him taste his own essences._

_Reaching over and grabbing the oil on the nightstand Naruto quickly smeared some on his fingers. Placing a finger at Sasuke's entrance and started pushing it inside. Looking up to see if Sasuke's was alright Naruto felt Sasuke thrusting himself on his finger moaning. Adding another finger and started stretching Sasuke's entrance in a scossior motion. Adding the last finger inside he started searching for the brunette's prostate.  
He knew he found it by the way Sasuke's arched up. Removing his fingers he removed his boxers and smeared some oil on his cock._

_Placing his cock at Sasuke's stretched entrance Naruto started to push inside. When fully sated inside both them never felt so complete. When Naruto felt Sasuke started moving his hips to signal him to move. Naruto started thrusting in and out deep, hard, and slow. "G-Go faster please." Sasuke moaned to the blond on top of him._

_Switching their postions so Sasuke was on top Naruto said "Ride me if you want to go faster." Sasuke started to slid up and down the blonds cock gaining speed. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hips and started to thrust up. Feeling both of their climaxes coming Naruto took hold of Sasuke's cock and started to pump he in time with his thrusts._

_"NARUTO!" Sasuke scream as he shoot his white seed on Naruto's hand and on the blonds chest._

_Feeling those muscles clamp around his cock Naruto screamed "SASUKE!" as he shoot his hot seed inside the brunettes willing body._

_Their lips met once more that night as they fell asleep still in each other._


	3. 3

Waking up to feel the sun's beaming light on his face. Sasuke cracked one eye open to see that he is wrapped up in an off white sheet to find himself alone. Deciding to sit up and scan the room for the blond that gave him such pleasure the night before was gone. Caught in his thoughts the resort room door opened with Naruto carrying a breakfast tray with 2 cups of tea.

Seeing the blond smile at him. Sasuke smiled back and said "Hiya Stranger". "hiya back" Naruto replied as he placed the tray at the end of the bed. "I think room service fled I did all I could do." Naruto said as he walked towards the window. "Thank you" Sasuke said as he picked up the warm cup of tea and drink it. "This is good" he said taking another sip of tea. "I hope so. I had to milk a goat to get it." Naruto replied staring out the window.

Hearing chuckles come from the bed Naruto turned his head to the raven. Getting up out of bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as they kissed each other deeply.

_2 weeks later…_

Walking through a Fair in New York City. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to a shooting game. "We're going for two" Naruto said to the worker as he gave him 10 dollars for the both of them. Sasuke missed all 5 shots but Naruto got 4 out of 5 shots. " I want to go again" Sasuke said to Naruto. Nodding his head the blond gave the worker 5 more dollars. This time Sasuke hit all his targets.

Now walking with his giant size teddy bear he heard Naruto say "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" All Sasuke could say was "Beginners luck."

_A few weeks later…_

"Stop stop you only knew the guy for 6 weeks." Kiba Inuzuka said to his best friend/co –worker, as he watched Naruto kickboxing in the ring. "I'm in love he's smart, sexy, uninhibited, spontaneous, complicated. He's the sweetest thing I ever seen." Naruto replied as he got away from his opponent. "I knew Suigestu for two years before I asked him to marry me."

**With Sasuke**

"So, you don't think this is all happening a little fast." Suigestu said to his best friend/co-worker. "You know me. I never do anything without thinking it through." Sasuke replied as he continue rock climbing. "What does he do?" Suigetsu said as he reached up to Sasuke. "He's in construction. He's a big time constractor." He replied.

**Back with Naruto**

"A server goes down on Wall Street, he's there anytime, day or night" Naruto told Kiba as he tried to get out of his opponent's submission lock. "He's like Batman for computers." Naruto said.

**Back with Sasuke**

"He's gone as much as I am so its perfect." Sasuke said to Suigestu

**Now to Naruto**

"I give the whole thing six months tops." Kiba said to his best friend. Naruto turned his head to Kiba and smiled saying "Kiba I asked him to marry me." Naruto's opponent flipped Naruto over on his back. "What?" Kiba replied. "I'm getting married" Naruto shouted as he blocked his opponents punches. "Hey can you stop hitting him I think he said something crazy" Kiba said to the Boxer as he kept punching Naruto. Naruto shouted once more "I'm Getting married!"


	4. 4

**Five or Six Years Later**

Picking up the newspaper outside of his 2 story house Naruto walked back inside with his coffee in his hand. When he walked into the kitchen where his wife of Five (or Six Years) Sasuke Uzumaki (Uchiha) turned off the news on the television and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Deciding to shave Naruto walked into the bathroom also. Turning on the water there was a rumbling sound coming from the pipes. "We gotta get these filters changed" Naruto said.

Ignoring what his husband said Sasuke simply replied with a Mmm hmm. "So what did you think of Dr. Wexler? The questions weren't wishy washy." Sasuke said to Naruto as he took off his White Robe and put on a White Sweater. "Yeah. Watch your arm. Not the most insightful." Naruto said as he buttoned his white button up shirt. "And his office is clear across town." Sasuke replied as he put on his black loafers.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said " Well, you know the four o'clock means we hit rush hour. Not crazy about that." as he walked out to there Bedroom. Sasuke with a sarcasm laced in his voice shouted to Naruto "So that's settled then, yeah?" Naruto rolled his eyes in the other room and replied "Ok". Naruto walked over to the flat screen tv installed on there bedroom wall and turned it on to shut out Sasuke's voice . Sasuke heard the tv loud in there room and simply whispered "ok" to himself as he resume getting ready for work.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed the keys to his Cadillac ELR and Naruto grabbed his Cadillac ATS keys when he finished putting his coat. Reaching awkwardly around each other to grab the rest of their things. Once they were finish they both put on their sunglasses and headed out the door to their vehicles. "Dinner's at seven." Sasuke said as he stood by his car. Naruto looked up and replied "Yup. I'll be there. Here." They both got in their vehicles and drove off. Naruto letting Sasuke drive out the driveway first. With Naruto going Left and Sasuke going Right. Just a routine for the 'happy' married couple.


End file.
